1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition which increases an acid resistancy of teeth. More specifically, this invention relates to a composition containing tea polyphenols, which strengthens an acid resistancy of teeth.
This composition can be used in toothpastes, tooth powders or mouthwashes, to effectively increase the acid resistancy of teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that tea contains 300-2000 ppm fluoride of which more than 50% is present in the tea infusion (extract). In comparison to a case of not drinking tea, a case of drinking tea has been found to be preventative in the development of tooth decay and this has been reported to be due to the presence of fluoride in tea.
Fluoride exists as fluoroapatite in the enamel of teeth, and it is well known that it strengthens an acid resistancy of the enamel. However up until now the possibility of an acid resistant composition to strengthen the acid resistancy of teeth has not been put to practical use and thus expectations for the present invention are high.